


kiss kiss this is a mistake

by LolIwantToDie



Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolIwantToDie/pseuds/LolIwantToDie
Summary: The one problem with Chuuya being so busy in Shouyou's mind is the fact the phone goes off at all times. Including the most inconvenient ones. Shouyou decides to deal with it in a very Shouyou way.





	kiss kiss this is a mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/gifts).



The first time, Shoyou had been very patient. He just waited as Chuuya dealt with the other person on the phone and hanged up before pouncing again on his boyfriend.

The third time Shoyou was starting to get annoyed and made a point of nibbling on Chuuya's neck  _just so_  where he's the most sensitive, causing Chuuya to stutter and flounder in his cheery words.

The fifth time is much the same, except Shoyou made a point of going lower to get Chuuya's attention back.

By the tenth time though, Shoyou is rapidly running out of patience and decides that desperate measures must be made.

 

 

In all honesty, it's not really Chuuya's fault. Okay, maybe it is in some manner, but the timing isn't his choice. In fact, it happens enough that Chuuya's annoyed himself with having his special time with Shoyou interrupted by various calls.

See, Chuuya had made a name for himself among most of the students in Yuuei. That is, to say he's a good listening ear and knows exactly what is needed to solve the relationship problem they are having. Whatever it is.

It's not their fault either, but Chuuya rather not deal with it. So he carefully breaks himself of the habit of answering all the time no matter what and changes his voice mail message to get people to stop calling at more inconvenient times.

The only good luck is that no one from Port Mafia called yet, which they do so at rare occasions to keep track of their mafia executive and give special instructions.

Of course, his good luck doesn't hold and it quickly switches to a more negative kind of luck.

The sound of Chuuya's phone going off breaks the mood, once again. Chuuya curses, flailing to get to it before the ringing stops because that particular ring is not one he can ignore like he's been doing lately. It's the Port Mafia's one and sends a spike of adrenaline coursing through his body.

Shoyou, crouched on the bed at Chuuya's waist and very naked as much as horny, growls at the phone.

“Hello?” Chuuya winces at Shoyou's look and mouths an apology.

“Chuuya-san. Your last report didn't show up.” The unspoken threat in there makes Chuuya wince again. It's  _that lady_  in fact, so it makes it even more scary. He really upset the higher ups there.

“Ah really? But I thought...” Chuuya trails off as he remembers that he was distracted by a horny Shoyou – Shoyou's sex drive is actually quite terrifying as much as thrilling – that night and thus could have possibly forgotten to send his report. “Sorry Ma'am. There was something going on I couldn't avoid and--”

“No excuses. You are to give a verbal report instead. What is the current status of the new recruits?”

Shoyou stares up at Chuuya and narrows his eyes. He then lowers himself and gives a quick nip to Chuuya's inner thigh.

Chuuya jolts at that, and glances down at Shoyou, looking a bit worried. “W-well, nothing particular happened outside of an incident where aaaah!”

Chuuya is cut off by Shoyou giving his dick a nice big lick, sending a thrill shooting up his spine.

“What happened?” Boss-Lady – as he privately calls her (I have no idea who boss lady is I just forgot her name and can’t be bothered to google it) – sounds more annoyed than worried.

“One of the train—train-ing dogs got loose and—aah, uh.... caused an incident where it maaaa.” Chuuya ends up shoving a finger into his mouth to shut up the last cry. Shoyou just sucked the tip of his penis into his mouth and is sending lightning tingles through his body.

“What is going on there?” Boss-Lady still sounds annoyed but a bit of worry is creeping into her voice. “Are you hurt?”

“No just...not a good time for yeaaaa...a report...aaa. Uh.” Chuuya stared at Shoyou who was slowly working his dick into his mouth at an excruciating pace. “Call later...aaasssshit.”

“I need the report now, so put whatever you are doing off.”

“See that's—wha!” Chuuya is shocked when Shoyou leaves his dick suddenly and glares at the phone again. “What are you--”

Shoyou grabs the phone from Chuuya and barks into it, “His plans for the night include getting a blowjob from me and then fucking for the rest of the night. Leave whatever your stupid problem is for tomorrow.”

“What--” Shoyou hits the end call button and casually tosses the phone away, Chuuya wincing at the clattering sound it makes.

“Shoyou that was--” Chuuya is stopped by Shoyou dropping down and taking his entire penis into his mouth in one shot, proving once again he has a bottomless throat. “Aah shit...” Chuuya gasps and grabs Shoyou's hair, tugging on it as he gets his entire cock massaged by the wet, silky mouth and throat of Shoyou who sucks and rubs at his balls with his free hands.

In a few moments Chuuya cries out and his toes curl as a white-hot flash shoots through him and he feels himself orgasm. Shoyou keeps his dick in his mouth, swallowing and humming happily around his boyfriend's flesh. He keeps that up even after that, slowly coaxing Chuuya back into an erection before he pulls off with an obscene slurping noise.

“You are going to pay attention to your boyfriend right now.” Shoyou declares, Chuuya staring dazedly at his pouty lips and brown eyes. Shoyou pulls himself up and sits a little bit on Chuuya's chest after pushing him down on the bed.

/PORNSKIPIMSORRYFORMYSINS/

With a sigh Shoyou drapes an arm over Chuuya and falls asleep

Chuuya is firmly distracted by his certain doom in regards to the Port Mafia.

 

 

Speaking of the Port Mafia, the Boss-Lady is frozen solid, staring at her cell phone with the kind of horror most reserve for slimy things found at the bottom of one's shoes.

It is such that she is found by her Boss.

Mori, having shown up to see what was taking her so long to find out what happened to Chuuya's last report, is very confused to see her as such.

“What is wrong?” He asks softly.

The reaction of her – to jump and turn around, turning bright red at the sight of him – is enough to make him press for details due to how out of character that is.

Details she refuses to give.

After all, how does one explain to one's boss that their best mafia executive is most likely being happily seduced by a 15-year-old high schooler?

 


End file.
